<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Bad Dream by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890789">Just A Bad Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, bad dream, westallen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris' bad dreams are getting worse, but with Barry there back in her arms, it's all the <i>comfort</i> she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Bad Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took a second for Iris to fall asleep now knowing that Barry was by her side, but it never seemed to stop the bad dreams of them becoming separated again. The only thing she could do was wake up screaming and calling out for Barry. This time he just so happened to be using the bathroom so when he heard the scream - he felt like he disappointed her because it took him a second longer to reach to her, "I'm sorry, it's okay, I'm here now." He promised over and over again softly, running his fingers through her hair. She gripped tightly on to his small frame and looked up at him through her lidded eyes, she was so sleepy, she couldn't stay mad at him either. She just didn't want to dream again. Barry's warmth was enveloping her though and she was easily feeling all of the comfort she needed in order to fall back asleep with hopefully no more nightmares.</p><p>"I just don't want to close my eyes and dream of you leaving me again." She whimpered frowning up at him holding back a yawn.</p><p>"I hate that universe is out to get you even in your dreams, I promise I'm not going anywhere, not again, not for a long long time..." Barry promised with a gentle forehead kiss to ease her back down to the pillow. "Everything will be alright," He promised more trying to hold back a yawn himself.</p><p>Iris smiled softly and clung onto her husband, breathing him in, and taking in his comfort. This was all she needed forever and she'd be damned if she lost it again and or if he dreams were going to come to a reality again...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>